Fighting For Your Life
by ell25
Summary: Sequel to Imprisoned In Your Own Ship! Can be a stand alone fic. The gaang are on Ember Island and Aang needs to learn firebending from Zuko. But what unexpected things will happen first? Zutara. Last chappie.
1. The Cave

**Well here's the sequel you have all (I hope) anticipated for. I could go on for ever about how I'm sorry that I haven't updated for 5 days or so because I've had exams or you could just start reading...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!**

* * *

**The Cave**

Aang's POV

Katara had kindly offered to catch fish for breakfast, if you replace 'had kindly offered' with 'forced to'. She didn't have much choice in the matter, as we were all able to come up with excuses for not being able to catch breakfast. Even I had an excuse, which wasn't really genuine, but I said that I needed to rest for my training today. And when she tried to reason with us, we just complained about either getting wet, hating the water or in my case I had to meditate, which I have just finished doing, so I wasn't exactly lying. Defeated, Katara had given up and huffed, trudging off to catch some fish. At least it was a refreshing early morning swim for her.

Of course I feel sorry for her, but hey, she always usually offers or goes off on her own free will, so what was wrong with this morning? And she _is _a waterbender, so it'd have been easier for her to do it than someone like Sokka who couldn't catch fish with his spear if his life depended on it.

So now we sit around a burning fire, courtesy of Zuko, eating well done fish. Katara received some thanks from us and that earned us a smile, so she can't have been that upset.

When we had all finished everyone had set their plates on the ground and got up. Zuko and I had agreed that we would leave to find somewhere to train after breakfast. As we were about to run off to get out of doing chores we were stopped in our tracks. "Um, can I get some help washing up?" Katara asked, her demanding eyes watching our every move.

We all shot wary glances at each other and once again came up with our own excuses. Sokka and Toph rushed off into the house hurriedly after Sokka said something about Toph not winning again and Zuko and I headed toward Appa with no explanation, whilst Iroh stayed behind with an annoyed Katara.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Katara asked us, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, her arms crossed across her chest.

I shrugged and replied quickly, "We're going to start some firebending training, bye." We began to walk off quickly when we were stopped again.

"Wait! Why aren't you training here? Why do you need to take Appa?" Katara questioned curiously.

I opened my mouth to respond but Zuko cut in. "Your right Katara, we'll just walk."

And before Katara had time to respond Zuko and I had gone to leave an aggravated Katara standing with her mouth hanging open. It seems like everything is back to normal already...

* * *

Behind her Iroh chuckled and Katara turned around to face him. He shook his head happily, "Boys."

Katara threw her hands in the air in frustration and began to gather the plates in a pile.

"Miss Katara, you can do that later, come and have a cup of Jasmine tea; it'll make you feel so much better."

Considering her options Katara let her shoulders slump relieving her tension slightly and sat down next to Iroh and silently agreed to join him in a cup of tea.

* * *

"Ok, here looks good."

Aang nodded in agreement. Both Zuko and Aang hadn't been walking for too long when they had come across a large cave, where the entrance was covered by scrub. It was hard to find a big enough place with no vegetation around.

They slowly walked inside the mouth of the cave taking tentative steps as Zuko lit a fire in his hand, which outlined the walls that surrounded them. Considering that the ground was rocky they noticed that it had been roughly smoothed out. And there were unlit torches on the walls, which Zuko lit to enhance the light in the dank cave, extinguishing his own.

"Footprints," Aang breathed. "Zuko, these footprints look recent, do you think someone uses this cave?"

Zuko ran his hands along the wall and looked down. "Well if someone does use it, they definitely aren't here now. So if someone comes along we'll leave, but for now let's start training. Ready?"

He nodded again.

"Ok, copy me." Zuko shifted into his offensive stance and stilled himself as Aang copied.

Once Aang thought he was in the right position Zuko walked over to him. "Bring your right arm up a little more." Aang did so. "And widen your stance." Aang moved his legs apart slightly. "OK, perfect. Now, first I-"

Zuko abruptly became silent as they heard the distant sounds of voices and laughing. The two boys turned around and faced what they thought to be the wall that indicated the end of the cave. The supposedly solid wall quavered and disappeared in one motion. When the dust had settled there appeared a young boy and girl lit up by a tunnel of lit torches that were lined along the walls behind them.

The kids hadn't noticed both Zuko and Aang standing in the middle of the cave in their attack stances. The young boy whispered something to the girl and she giggled, as the boy clasped her hand tighter.

Feeling a presence in the cave the boy looked up to see Zuko and Aang, and was startled by the appearance of two strangers. The girl gasped and they shifted into their own bending stances.

The young boy asked hastily, no hesitance in his voice, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Neither Zuko nor Aang backed down. But before they had time to respond the girl questioned with furrowed eyebrows, "Kuzon?"

She asked again with more confidence, the shock wearing off, "Kuzon, is that you?!"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously forgetting about any kind of threat. "Uh, hey, uh, Onji..."

* * *

Did you like it? Or did you hate it? I didn't get much feedback for the pairings so I'm still kind of keeping it open but I'm now thinking of having Aang & Onji and Tokka and Zutara. So I hope that's cool. So anyway I got a fair bit of inspiration from The Headband, I had to get something written down. Next chapter may take a fair few days...again.

Note: I know that Katara can easily wash/dry the dishes herself but hey, it's my imagination =P


	2. The Truth

**Thanks everyone for your ideas and comments!  
Me own Avatar? I don't think so.**

**

* * *

**

The Truth

"What? Do you know this kid?" The boy asked Onji.

"Yes, he was at our school but he left," Onji replied a little sadly.

"Well I don't care. They're using our spot! They have no right," he said angrily.

"Yori, we can easily share it."

"No, it's ok, we were just leaving," Aang said, ushering Zuko along.

"No, we can all stay here," Onji said, finality in her tone.

They stood there in an awkward silence.

Yori spoke up, "Well Onji it's not _our _place anymore to be in private if _they _are here," he scowled.

"Wait just a min-" Zuko flared.

Yori interrupted, "No, you wait! We were here first so beat it."

"Yori, please, just leave it," Onji pleaded.

"No, I won't, this guy has something to say."

Steam was billowing from Zuko's clenched fists. "Listen here. We just came-"

A rock was aimed at Zuko, but before Zuko could retaliate to Yori's attack Aang stood between them and asked, "Can we please just get along?"

Neither of them replied. But eventually Zuko outstretched his arm indicating for Yori to shake his hand. But Yori spat on the ground in disgust at his kind gesture and slapped his hand away.

Zuko growled, "I don't know who you think you are, but I am royalty!"

"Pff, royalty? Of the what? Royalty of the-"

"Yori! Stop it right now, you're being stupid. We didn't come here to fight," Onji said sternly.

"Onji, why are you taking their side?"

"I'm not!"

"Well it sure doesn't seem like your taking mine."

"I'm not taking anyone's side."

"Onji, it's your choice, either you stay here with this Koozan kid or come with me, but I am not staying here."

Onji hesitated to reply. She said in a low voice, "Then it's over, Yori. I've seen the way you look at that earth kingdom girl, you never loved me."

Yori fumed and glared into Onji's tear stricken eyes, "Ok, fine! You can stay here with your stupid boyfriend."

Yori walked back the way that he and Onji had come and angrily shot the wall back up, causing rubble to erode from the roof. Being an old cave, the ceiling of the cave began to collapse and just in time Aang pushed Onji out of the way of a falling rock. He quickly got back up and shielded Onji and Zuko with a rock enclosure as he tried to Earthbend the rocks that were falling down back into place.

Aang eventually recovered the ceiling and let Onji and Zuko out of their earth enclosure. Aang empathized for Onji who was crying and both shocked and frightened.

Aang started, "Onji, are you-"

"Y-you're an earth bender? But you're from…from the colonies. How can you earthbend?" She stuttered slightly.

Aang sighed looking downcast.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Zuko said, walking out of the cave through the scrub.

_What am I going to tell her? Well really I'm the Avatar, and I only went to school beca__use some guards found me in a school uniform that I stole, and I lied my way through those couple of days to get information about how to defeat the Fire lord. Yeah…that's not going to work._

Aang sighed again. "Well the thing is Onji, I haven't been completely truthful."

Aang watched as her demeanor fell and he attempted to save face. "But I had to lie; I couldn't tell everyone who I was."

_That definitely wasn't the right way__ to go about it._

Onji started to get angry. "Ok, well _Kuzon, _if that is you real name, tell me why in Agni's name you came to a fire nation school if you're an earthbender and why you lied to _me_!"

"Well first of all, my real name isn't Kuzon, it's Aang. And secondly, I came to the fire nation school because well…the fire nation guards found me in a school uniform and thought I was playing hooky."

"Well why were you wearing a fire nation school uniform then?"

_Monkey feathers, I can't lie about this, I'm going to have to tell her._

"Um, well, we kind of stole them," he finished with his voice as low as a whisper.

"You what?! You stole from someone."

"Well we had to. Either we stayed in a cave and ate cave hoppers or stole some fire nation clothes for disguises so that we could wander the streets."

Onji continued to fire question after question to Aang. "Why did you need a disguise? What was your purpose of being in the fire nation? And you still haven't answered why you had to lie to me." Her breathing was getting heavier, he thought she was going to unleash an attack on him.

_She's going to find out sooner or later, so it may as well be now._

"Well you see, I'm the Avatar."

Onji's eyes grew wide as she stared at Aang and she stood in shock as the silence dragged on.

Finally she asked quietly, "And you didn't want me to know?"

"No it wasn't that. It was just…well…you see," Aang spluttered, trying to think of an explanation. "I couldn't let anyone know. The fire nation would've taken me straight to Ozai if anyone found out. They hate me."

"I don't hate you! I wouldn't have told anyone. I trusted you and I thought you trusted me."

"Look, Onji, I'm sorry. But if you were in my position would you have told me?"

Onji pondered her answer momentarily and replied quietly, "I guess not."

Tears had welled up in her eyes and a tear fell to the ground. She was upset because her and her boyfriend had just broken up, she was nearly killed and now she had just discovered the truth about Aang.

"So, what are you doing here with that other boy?"

"Oh Zuko, yeah he was just about to start teaching me how to firebend."

"Oh, sorry if we interrupted your training."

Aang chuckled. "No, that's fine, we have plenty of time."

"Mind if I watch?"

Onji stared at Aang's distant eyes as he thought momentarily about the consequences if he accidentally hurt her if she stayed. "Uh, sure, I'll just go get Zuko."

"Wait, when you say Zuko, do you mean Prince of the fire nation Zuko?"

"Ex-prince, yeah that's him."

"Why is he on your side? His dad is the one leading this war."

"Well some things have happened; I don't even know the full story myself. Maybe one day we'll find out," Aang smiled and moved the shrubs aside to find Zuko.

* * *

**I really hope this didn't drag**** on too much. Well I don't think Onji is going to fit in this fic, but if you really want her to stay please tell me. I will leave the voting open until the next chapter goes up then it will be closed for pairings, the votes are close and it's really hard to decide. It's either Tokka, Taang or Sukka really (maybe AangxOnji), definitely Zutara, which there will be a lot of next chapter!! **


	3. Beginnings of ZxK

**I Don't own Avatar**

**Just to let you all know, Katara is still upset/scared about when she was captured, so she's a bit jumpy etc.**

* * *

**Beginnings of ZxK**

**Katara POV**

We had just finished eating lunch and I was once again left with the dishes, I insisted that Iroh didn't have to stay, but I've now realised that that was a stupid idea.

I was suddenly alerted that someone had arrived at the sudden noise of shoes on rock and I looked up. Breathing a small sigh of relief when I noticed that it was only Aang and Zuko and…who is that? A girl? I shot a sharp glare at Aang and Zuko.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked up to Zuko, shot a friendly smile at the girl and dragged him to the side. I whispered harshly, "And who is this?" I indicated to the, what I thought to be judging by her clothing, a fire nation girl.

"You'll have to ask Aang more about her but I know her name's Onji. She said something about knowing Aang from school." Zuko shrugged.

He could have at least given me a little more information than that. She could be a fire nation spy, or…what am I thinking, she's a child who knows Aang.

"Oh ok."

"Are you ok?" He asked me, looking at me suspiciously.

No. "Yes, I'm fine."

Is it that noticeable?

I left Zuko standing by himself and started to busy myself with the dishes. I jumped in fright dropping a dirty plate, which smashed on impact when someone tapped my shoulder. I yelled out in frustration, "What?"

I turned around to see Zuko looking at me sympathetically. I don't need people to sympathise for me.

He said in a small voice, "I was just wondering if you wanted some help with those," he trailed off.

So he asks me _now, _what about early this morning when I wanted...needed help? Well I can do it on my own.

I mumbled with my back turned to him, "No, I can do it myself, I'm not a little girl."

But he didn't leave me be.

"But I want to help. I'm sorry about this morning, I should've caught the fish and I should've helped you with the dishes." His voice sounded hurt.

I exhaled. Maybe I was a bit hard on him. "It's ok, Zuko. You can help if you want."

He nodded and his eyes were smiling as we walked to the beach with his arms stacked with plates.

We sat in silence as I bent a stream of water from the ocean and used it to clean a plate, then gave it to Zuko who heated it to dry it off. I watched the steam billow off it then disappear and I cleared my throat; I decided to make conversation. "So how did Aang's firebending go?"

He seemed glad that I had struck up a conversation and replied, "He's already learning fast, he's learning much faster than I ever did. Azula was much better than I was, I could've swore she came into my room some nights in an attempt to burn me to a crisp."

I giggled and he looked at me. "What's so funny?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I regained myself. "Oh nothing, it's just it's hard to believe that your sister was better at you at learning how to firebend, I didn't think she'd have the patience. And now Aang learns firebending straight away."

Zuko smirked. "How fast did he learn to waterbend?"

My smile instantly vanished and it was his turn to laugh. "Well that was different," I said, trying to save face.

"How?"

I tried to think of a genuine answer. "Uh, well..." I sighed and pouted.

By this time we had stopped washing the dishes and he laughed again. I don't think I've heard him laugh so...happily before.

I surrendered. "Fine, he learnt waterbending much quicker than me. But I had no one to teach me, I had to work it out on my own."

We continued to wash and dry the last of the dishes and began to head back to the house.

"So, what's going to happen with..." I began to ask, thinking what her name was.

"Onji?"

"Yeah, Onji."

"Not sure, she must've come here with family."

I shrugged and as we neared the house I left Zuko as I called out to Onji who was talking to Aang. "Hey, Onji!"

She said something to Aang and walked over to me.

"Uh, will you be staying for tea?"

She looked to the ground and replied, "No, well yes, it depends, I was actually wondering if I could join your group."

I was taken aback by her approach on the matter and how abrupt she was. "Oh, but what about your family?"

"Well me and Yori have-" She noticed my confused demeanor at the name of Yori and she explained, "Yori is my...was my boyfriend. And we came here on a boat by ourselves, our parents have been...caught up in the war."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know how you feel. My dad's fighting in the war and my mum was killed when my home was raided." Memories started buzzing in my mind when I heard someone groan in pain from the fireplace.

I ran to where Zuko stood and asked, "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," he replied dismissively.

He was grasping his hand with his other as blood oozed out from between his fingers.

"Zuko, you're hurt."

"It's nothing, Katara, just a little cut."

He moved his hand to the side to indicate to me that it wasn't much but the blood wept out faster and he quickly replaced his hand.

"Zuko, I can't help you if you won't let me, there's too much blood." I was starting to panic now as Zuko's face was slowly turning white in colour.

I ran to my bag and rummaged through it and found what I was looking for. I quickly ran back over to Zuko and applied pressure to his hand and wrapped it in a pressure bandage. He favoured his hand as he placed it into his other cupped bloody hand.

"Sorry, I can't heal it when there's so much blood coming out of it. What in Yue's name did you do?"

"I cut it on some glass."

It hit me. "Oh, Zuko, that's all my fault, I'm sorry I should've cleaned it up."

To my surprise he laughed and smiled at me. "Katara, it's fine, don't worry, it'll be right in a few days, but thanks."


	4. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

Today was unlike any other day, I'm not entirely sure why but I had a feeling that something was going to happen. Onji practically had tension radiating off her as she either walked absent mindedly in circles or paced back and forth biting her nails. She was definitely thinking about something that was worrying her. But I ignored that...for now, we were about to head off to look for some food. We didn't have enough money to go spending it on meat everyday for Sokka. And how ironic, he was still in bed snoring his head off whilst we looked for food. Lucky Iroh, he gets to wait around at he house 'incase he woke up and didn't know where everyone was', well that was how Iroh put it.

We set off and I lazily walked through the dense forest from what I could tell to look for food. Why am I even here? I can't see any foods that we need to eat never mind knowing if they are edible or not. I wasn't concentrating much on any vibrations around me but it was obvious when someone was running with heavy feet and I spoke up abruptly, "Wait, stop. Someone's out here."

I moved my foot forward along the ground, causing the figure to be encased in rock and began to move toward the person.

"Yori?" Onji questioned.

The kid was struggling against his earth enclosure that I had proudly constructed and he didn't look up to pay any attention to Onji.

"Yori, you're hurt. Look at me."

Slowly, Yori lifted his head and I decided to let down his earth enclosure to easily speak to Onji, what harm can he do? And before I knew it the crumbled rock was in the air again and I just managed to beat it to the side as it was directed at me. An earthbender. I raised my eyebrows at the challenge he was now going to face. I got back into my earthbending stance but I reluctantly decided against it when Onji asked him caringly, "What happened to you?"

I didn't want to disrupt her "moment".

"Like you care," he scowled.

Now I am really tempted to knock his block off.

"Of course I care! How could you say that?" She replied. She was already getting upset.

There was a pause. I knew something was going to happen today.

"Well I went back to our place but...these guys were waiting for me there and started chasing me and I've practically been running all night."

"I've been so worried about you." She attempted to embrace him but he pushed her off roughly. "You didn't seem to care before."

This guy is worse than me. But he doesn't seem...serious.

"Hey listen, you should take a few lessons from Onji," Aang interrupted.

"What's it to you?"

As Aang and now Zuko were fighting with whoever that guy is, I said to Katara and Onji blankly, "He's lying. There's something not right, his pulse is too rapid."

"What do you-" but Onji was cut off in mid-sentence as...what was his name...the boy grabbed her roughly. "Come on, Onji."

Onji struggled against him but to no avail. "Let go of me! I'm not coming with you, Yori."

Yori, that's right, I'll have to remember that.

I turned around and Aang was in his bending stance, I could tell by the way his feet were planted, like a true earthebnder. I joined him in my attack stance but I was too late. Yori had pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "I'll do it," he threatened.

But he won't. I closed my eyes and shook my head. He's still lying, why is he doing this? Instantly I felt vibrations that came from atop a tree, I was suddenly on the alert as I felt my ears prick at the slightest sound. I sidled to where Katara stood and whispered, "Katara, see that tree on our right?"

Katara I'm guessing shot a glance to her right and also whispered in reply, "Yes."

"There's someone up there."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Katara removed the water from her waterskin and formed it into her traditional water whip and in one swift movement had sliced through the leaves and had hit someone in the tree who landed on the ground with a thump. The others had forgot about the fight that they were involved in and looked to the figure cloaked in red that now lay on the floor astonished. But it wasn't long until Katara had been jabbed in the back and fell limp.

Before anyone could react the girl looked at Yori and Onji and said, "He'll kill her, so don't bother hurting me."

"Why, Yori? Why'd you do it?" Onji asked, tears streaming down her face still in his grasp.

"Onji, I had no choice! They were going to get you. I wasn't going to and I won't let anything happen to you." Yori pushed Onji to the side and dropped the knife. He transitioned into his bending stance and sent Ty Lee flying backward.

Onji instantly embraced Yori and he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Onji, I wouldn't have ever let any harm come to you. I just couldn't! Especially if it was all my fault."

"Yori, you know I was safe here."

"But they told me they had already gotten you, I didn't know they were lying, I didn't know what to believe. But just as I arrived here they told me that they hadn't captured you and told me to threaten you so they could capture the Avatar or else they were just going to get you there and then. That girl with the knives could've sliced you. And our families...I was so confused."

"What are you talking about?" Aang interjected.

"It's a long story, we better do something with these two first," Yori replied, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the girls.

They nodded in agreement and discussed their options. And the only thing that they could do was to leave Ember Island, they were no longer hidden nor safe.

* * *

**Sokka will be in the next chapter! If you're confused about the Mai/Ty lee thing with Onji/Yori it will be explained next chapter!**


	5. Onji & Yori's Encounter

**Ok, well I thought I'd add another chapter as a flashback to explain to you all about the feud between Yori & Onji and Mai & Ty Lee. Flashback time.  
I don't own ATLA!**

**

* * *

**

Onji and Yori's Encounter (Flashback)

Onji and Yori sat together wearing their school uniforms underneath a tree with their initials scratched into its bark.

Yori looked down at Onji and spoke abruptly, "Onji, let's run away together. Let's leave here, our families don't want us being together, you and I both know that."

She looked up to meet his gaze. "But, Yori, where will we go? What about school? We can get through to our parents, they'll understand."

"Listen to me, my parents hate the fire nation, they think you are just like everyone else; like the Firelord himself. And your parents plainly think that I'm no good trash. They are not going to let us be together, it's either me or your parents."

"How could you make me choose?" Onji broke down into sobs.

Yori wrapped his arms around her protectively and comforted her. He kissed her on the forehead and as he rocked her back and forth he said soothingly, "Ssh. It's ok. I shouldn't have said anything, don't worry about a thing."

She looked up at him after a while with a tear stained face. "No, you're right. They will never let us be together and I need to make a decision." She paused and took in a collective breath. "I'll come with you, Yori, we'll leave to be together."

They sat in silence in each others arms leaning against 'their' tree until the bell rang.

* * *

The couple had been away from their homes for two weeks and it was starting to get to Yori.

"Are you ready?" Onji asked turning to Yori.

Yori took her hand in his. "Onji, I am sorry you know, I just couldn't do this anymore."

"I know," she nodded knowingly. "But it was your idea."

"Yeah. But…but my family."

She sighed and said quietly, "I know."

He looked downcast.

"We can do this, we can try. I'll try and make our parents understand."

They held each other hands tightly as they walked the streets of the fire nation to see Onji's parents. But they were stopped by three girls riding komodo rhinos.

"Two little peasants just for us," a voice teased.

"Who are you?" Yori sneered getting into his bending stance.

"I am Azula, and this is Mai and Ty Lee and we want you two to help us."

"And why would we do that?"

Azula smiled and turned to Ty lee. "Ty Lee."

She nodded in understanding and walked to the third komodo rhino. Ty Lee slung a motionless figure over her shoulder and laid her on the floor in front of Onji and Yori.

"Mum!" Yori called and ran to her, kneeling at her side. He looked up at Azula with tear stricken eyes. "What have you done to her!?"

She laughed. "Nothing for you to worry about, but…" Azula knelt by Yori's mum's side and placed a hand under her back and propped her up. Yori's mum's head lolled on her neck and Azula formed a small lightning bolt at her fingertip and held it to her neck. "…But, if you don't do as I say you will have something to worry about, and so will you," Azula finished looking at Onji.

Yori growled but complied reluctantly and Onji did the same.

* * *

From there, Azula went back to the palace whilst Mai and Ty Lee ordered Onji and Yori to make friends with the gaang and lead them into a trap. But when Onji and Yori arrived at the cave where Zuko and Aang were meant to be firebending training (in 'The Cave' chap.), Onji decided she wanted to stay with the gaang so that she was safe and so that they could all try to save their parents from Mai and Ty Lee.

Although, Yori thought it was too dangerous and that Mai and Ty Lee would get to his parents before they had time to stop them, and he didn't even know if the gaang would help. But when Yori left the cave, Mai and Ty Lee caught back up with him that night and said that the gaang didn't want Onji and that they had captured her and would kill her if he didn't get the Avatar.

So when the gaang was looking for food, Mai and Ty Lee had brought Yori to where they were but told him at the last minute that they had not captured Onji, but to still threaten her to lead the gaang into a trap, as the girls would be hiding in the trees and could easily attack Onji from above.

**

* * *

**

Hm, anything else I need to cover? If so tell me and I'll add it. I feel bad for making it so confusing lol. It makes sense to me, but yeah, of course it does. But this won't really come into it, so it's not overly important for those who still don't understand.


	6. Home?

**I feel really bad, it seems like this is going nowhere. But honestly I have a plot. Zuko will be back hopefully next chappie so there will be more Zutara! & Onji and Yori will soon be gone. Sorry to spoil it but I have a feeling some people are getting annoyed. Just bare with me =] I haven't been in a writing mood lately. Sorry.

* * *

**

Home?

"Are you sure you want to come?" Toph asked Onji as they arrived back at the house to a disgruntled Sokka.

"Yes. And we have to anyway. We'll be safe with you and we can't go back to our homes."

They slipped into silence as they stood looking around at anything of interest awkwardly.

Toph asked Onji, "What is it that you're avoiding?"

"Nothing."

"You know, I might be blind but it has dramatically increased my sense of earthbending and I can easily tell when someone is lying."

She closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. "Yori and I ran away from our homes. But when we decided to go back those two girls told us that they had our parents and if we didn't help them they would kill them. So they sent us over here to get friendly with you guys so we could then lead you into a trap. I had no choice, I didn't even know who we were trying to capture. Well I found out it was Aang, but I didn't know he was the Avatar. But I couldn't, I couldn't lead anyone into a trap like that. But Yori wouldn't let any harm come to his parents so in the cave when we fought we knew what it was really about and he left to report back to them and I stayed to join you. I figured that if I was with you no harm could come to me and we could try and save my parents as well."

_Well at least we have something in common about running away from home. _"Oh, it all makes sense. They had an attempt at leading Aang to the fire nation but it didn't work, so they tried a different approach."

She nodded. "But I know Yori was only doing it for his family. He knew I couldn't be harmed with all of you, but I'm guessing when the girls had realised what had happened they lied to Yori and well you know the rest, he wouldn't dare let anything happen to me."

"So our main priority is making sure you and Yori's parents are safe?"

She nodded again but was startled by a voice. Toph and Onji whirled around and watched as Sokka pointed a finger at Yori's chest.

"Where have you been!? And who is this?" Sokka asked melodramatically looking from Yori to the gaang storming out from inside the house.

They all laughed at Sokka and ignored his questions.

"I hate to alarm you all, but I don't think Appa can carry so much weight," Aang said tentatively looking at Appa.

"Well, Twinkle Toes, how else do you think we're going to get there? Teleportation?" Toph snorted.

He sighed. "Well I hate to say it, but we're going to have to take the shortest route, through the fire nation."

"No, we can't, Aang, It's too dangerous," Katara reasoned.

"Lighten up, Sugar Queen, we'll be fine. So where are we going anyway?"

"The Eastern Air Temple, so hopefully we won't have to break as much. We better get moving."

* * *

"And we're having a break in enemy territory because…?" Sokka questioned.

Aang shrugged. "Well Appa was tired and we didn't want to stop near the prison because that area would be completely guarded. So this place is safe enough, we're underneath a cliff in a cave."

Sokka didn't bother to retort and noticed Zuko sitting cross-legged outside of the cave's mouth, oblivious to the fact the he was concentrating on meditating.

"Uh, Zuko?"

"Mm?"

"Aang said something about just passing a prison. Is that the Boiling Rock?" Sokka asked, trying to sound casual.

Zuko nodded.

"Would it be hard to get there?" He asked curiously.

Zuko laughed. "Well you usually have to do something really bad to get in there, but if you do, it'll be easy."

"No, I mean, would it be difficult to reach the prison?"

Zuko finally opened his eyes and averted his sight toward Sokka suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason," Sokka said casually and walked away.

Zuko shook his head and continued meditating.

* * *

Later that night when everyone had gone to sleep, a little restlessly and reluctantly out of worry, one boy had stayed awake and another was listening closely. He slowly unzipped his sleeping bag, slung a bag over one shoulder and crouched in front of Toph's earth tent. He then walked over to Appa, put his saddle on and petted him. He whispered quietly in his ear, "It's ok, buddy, we're just going for a little while, we'll be back in no time."

As Sokka turned around to get on Appa he ran into a solid figure and yelped softly in fright.

"And where would you be going at this time of night?"

"Uh, nowhere, I, uh, just got up to get some food and, um, Appa looked hungry so I gave him some."

"So you're saying that you had to saddle up Appa to be able to feed him?" Zuko smirked.

"Well, uh, yeah, he feels more comfortable eating with his saddle on."

Zuko laughed quietly at Sokka's failed attempt at an excuse and scrambled up Appa's side. Sokka's mouth was hanging open. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I feel more comfortable sleeping on Appa," he laughed.

When Sokka's demeanor showed a cross between a disapproving and confused one Zuko said, "Sokka, I'm coming with you. You won't last two seconds at the Boiling R-"

"Ssh," Sokka hushed Zuko quietly looking around frantically. He said in a harsh whisper, "You'll wake everyone up." He shook his head in disbelief at Zuko's being oblivious to the fact that no one could know about his plan and jumped up onto Appa's head holding his reigns in his hands determinedly.

Before they left Zuko asked, "Um, won't they need Appa?"

Sokka's palm connected with his forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot, they will." Sokka sighed and hopped down from Appa. "Well we better start walking if we want to be there by morning."

They headed off into the darkness as Zuko lit a small fire in his hand. He then asked, "Won't your friends be wondering where we've gone?"

"It's ok, I've got that covered."

* * *

I am using a suggestion from **xyzisme** so thanks for that. Oh and I know Onji & Yori can go see Onji's parents now but they are on the opposite side of the fire nation and the Eastern Air Temple is closer OK? :) My fanfic my choice. Yay I have the power!


	7. The Easter Air Temple Awaits

**The Eastern Air Temple Awaits**

That morning when Toph awoke she noticed a piece of parchment that had been ripped and wedged underneath her tiny feet. She picked it up and walked over to the only other person awake, Iroh. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Miss Toph, did you sleep well?" He asked in his normal cheerful voice.

"Yep. Hey, would you mind telling me what this is?" She inquired to Iroh holding the parchment in her outstretched hand.

Iroh took it from her and said, "It's a letter."

She rolled her eyes. _Yep, give a letter to a blind girl._

"Would you mine reading it?"

"It says, dear Toph, please don't tell anyone but I am going to the Boiling Rock to rescue Suki. I have a map and Aang's bison whistle to alert you when my job is done. Don't worry about me; just keep heading toward the Air Temple. Love, Sokka."

"Oh no, he did not just write that. Is he honestly that stupid? Yep, great idea, Sokka, give a letter addressed to a blind kid, that makes plenty of sense," she said sarcastically.

Iroh chuckled and then turned serious. "How does Sokka think he's going to manage that?" Iroh shook his head and mumbled, "The Boiling Rock."

"Hey, what's that?" Katara asked indicating to the letter as she clipped her hair loopies behind her ears.

Iroh and Toph shot glances at each other and looked back toward Katara. "What?" She prompted.

"Uh," Toph started hesitantly, "Your brother went to the Boiling Rock."

"He what?" She practically screamed.

"What's wrong?" Aang questioned panicky.

Yori and Onji came out together. She asked, "What's going on?"

Toph sighed. "Sokka has gone to the Boiling Rock."

Onji and Yori gasped.

"Where's Prince Zuko, he should be up by now?" Iroh asked.

Katara searched the back of the cave and found that Zuko's sleeping bag was empty.

"He's gone."

Iroh smiled slightly and hid his hands beneath his sleeves. "Don't worry, Miss Katara, your brother will be fine, my nephew knows what he's doing."

_Sokka, now Zuko. I hope they're OK. I didn't even finish healing Zuko's hand properly._

"So, do we just wait around for them to come back?"

"No, the letter said that we should keep moving and that he has Appa's bison whistle to alert us when they're done," Toph replied promptly.

Aang checked his pockets and sighed. _How did he take my bison whistle? _

* * *

Aang sat outside looking toward the sky.

"'Sup, Twinkletoes?"

"Just thinking about Sokka and Zuko."

"They'll be alright, they'll probably be getting back today," Toph said dismissively.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Come on, we haven't done some earthbending in a while it'll take your mind off it."

Aang sighed and propped himself with his arms slowly. Toph stamped her foot on the ground and he shot up and she began to walk off to an opening with a pained airbender following in tow.

As Toph had her back turned to Aang he suddenly felt the earth briefly move underneath him and he jumped in the air before he was hit by an earth slab.

"Wow, have you been practising? That's the first time you've ever blocked any-" But Toph didn't finish and she was thrown backward slamming into a rock.

"Toph!" Aang shouted. He ran over to her side. "I'm sorry, I thought you were going to block it." Aang offered to help her up but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine, Twinkletoes."

"Let me just-"

"I said I'- argh." Toph attempted to stand up but was forced back down due to the pain in her back.

"Toph, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, you've said that already," she growled.

Aang fought back a small smile that tugged at his lips and wrapped one arm around Toph and helped her up.

"Thanks," she grunted, keeping her typical attitude.

This time he smiled.

"I'll take you to Katara."

She snatched her arm away from him. "No way, Twinkletoes, I'm not letting Miss Prissy have the satisfaction of knowing that you hurt me in earthbending."

"Well how are you going to even get back to camp, you can barely walk?" Aang said when she struggled to take a step forward.

She looked at him and smirked. "I know exactly how."

The next thing Aang knew, he had a blind girl clinging to his back enjoying every moment of her piggy back. "Let's just call this repayment for what you did to me," Toph teased.

It was Aang's turn to smirk. "But won't Katara be a little suspicious that I'm constantly giving you piggy backs?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

But Toph had already thought of this. "Easy. I'll just tell her that this is part of your earthbending training because you need to get some muscles. She'll have no reason to not believe me."

Aang laughed then stopped when he realised that she had insulted him. "Hey! Well, maybe I'll just tell her."

Toph put on a child's voice. "No, little Aangy won't tell her anything because," Toph began to be melodramatic, "I am in pain and agony and he wouldn't want to hurt me anymore than he already has."

Aang sighed but didn't bother to retaliate.

Toph smiled to herself satisfactorily for the rest of her 'ride'.


	8. Family & Friends

**Family & Friends**

"SOKKA!" Katara screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She nearly knocked Sokka over with the force of her hug. "Woah, it's great to see you to little sis."

She pulled away and yelled, "How could you be so stupid?! You left a note with a blind girl that said you were going to a high security prison!"

"Hey, settle down. You won't be screaming at me when you find out who came back with me." He grinned proudly.

As he stepped aside, Hakoda stepped forward and instantly her face was set in concrete. She stared wide-eyed at her father as tears kept flowing down her cheeks freely. He held his arms wide open and she ran into them embracing him tightly, her head resting against his chest. Sokka and Suki hugged and smiled at Hakoda's and Katara's reuniting. Whilst the family reunion was taking place Iroh walked up to is nephew and took him aside.

"Nephew, that was a very noble thing you did going with Sokka."

"Well I knew he wouldn't last ten minutes without me and I knew he wouldn't back down after he set his mind on it."

Iroh grinned. "That's my boy. So now you need to set your priorities in order."

Zuko stared at him questioningly and Iroh continued. "Well the top two things on the agenda is for you to continue teaching Aang firebending and to ask Miss Katara out."

Zuko's demeanor quickly changed and his eyes were wide."What?! Katara?"

Iroh nodded yes.

"Y-you think...me...her?" Zuko laughed and waved a hand dismissively.

Iroh smiled. "Yes, and you better ask her before someone else does, don't dwell on what might or might not happen Prince Zuko. She hasn't stopped talking about you since you left."

Zuko continued to stare, his eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open as Iroh walked away, his hands hidden beneath his robes.

Everyone finished exchanging hugs, handshakes and kisses until they finally sat down. Sokka and Zuko retold their heroic journey, and Suki and Hakoda told them about their time in the Boiling Rock.

Finally, after hours of conversation around the fire and after a tireless day, everyone retired to their sleeping bags for sleep to quickly take over them. But Zuko and Katara remained seated at their place around the fire.

Zuko walked over to Katara tentatively and opened his mouth and contemplated whether to say anything, but decided against it and shut his mouth again. They sat in silence, their eyes meeting each other, mesmerized by each others lingering gazes. Zuko raised a hand and brushed a frogbeetle from Katara's shoulder, accidentally grazing her face with his hand.

Katara shivered from not only the ice wind but from Zuko's warm touch. Their cheeks stained crimson, and they looked away from each other, although lucky that the darkness shadowed their blushes.

"Zuko?" She turned back around to face him, waiting for him to respond.

"Yes?"

"I was really worried about you."

He stared intently at Katara and smiled and she returned the warm smile. Katara hugged him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders taking him aback slightly. Nevertheless, he returned the embrace and they leant in to each other.

"Thank you for looking after Sokka."

He withdrew from the embrace and chuckled taking her hand as he stood up, Katara moving along with him. "Well if anything happened to him, you would never forgive me. And you definitely wouldn't let me forget about it."

"You know me too well," Katara teased.

And together they walked off as the fire burnt out, the darkness enveloping their silhouettes.

And just before they were out of talking distance Zuko questioned waiting for his reply, "Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"That frog beetle is on you again," he replied indicating to her shoulder.

She yelped, and ran in circles like a dog chasing its tail. She repeated frantically, "Get it off, get it off, get it off."

Zuko chuckled. She yelled in annoyance, "Zuko! Stop laughing and get it off!"

He snickered again. "It didn't really come back."

Katara stopped dead in her tracks and punched him in his arm. She growled. "Thanks, Zuko," she said sarcastically. "There'll be more where that came from."

_Who knew a waterbender could punch nearly as hard as Toph. _"Hey, it was worth it," he smiled.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" She inquired.

"Uh, you and Zuko..." She pressed.

"Yeah, what about me and Zuko?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question Sugar Queen, I could feel your hearts going a million miles a minute last night, and I was sleeping inside the temple. You kept me awake."

'Oh, sorry," Katara apoligised genuinely, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To start making breakfast, unless you all want to starve. Because nobody else seems to want to do anything around here," Katara said angrily.

"Woah, Princess, you don't have to bite my head off." Toph raised her hands up defensively and began to walk away too.

"Wait, so where are you going?"

Toph shrugged. "Dunno, I might do some bending."

"But breakfast will be ready soon."

She shrugged again. "I'm sure you could make me some more," Toph laughed and ran away.

Katara screamed out in frustration. "She. Is. So. Infuriating!" Katara muttered through gritted teeth. She fumed as she stalked off toward the fire where she would start making breakfast, continuously muttering to herself. "I'll make breakfast, then they'll complain about it. I'll have to wash the dishes and their clothes. Then hand sew holes that Sokka has made in his clothes. Then I'll clean up everyone's mess around the camp including their sleeping bags. They'll be thanking me if someone finds us and we need a quick getaway. Gosh, I...what in Yue's name is he doing?" Katara was met by a circle of people eating out of bowls. Katara was shocked when she noticed that Zuko was finally serving himself.

She shook herself and once again mumbled under her breath, "But he didn't bother making me anything."

"Katara!" Zuko called. "I thought you were still sleeping, I didn't want to wake you so I made breakfast. I've kept it over the fire so that it stays warm for you." He smiled kindly and she beamed in return. Her attitude had quickly changed from minutes ago. _Finally, someone else is pulling their weight around this place._

He handed her a bowl with a mixture of any sorts of food he could find inside. She took it from him thankfully, and their fingertips touched. They surceased like that until Toph interrupted them. "I'm starving!" She grabbed the bowl from Katara and began to devour its contents greedily.

And for the rest of the morning, Katara and Zuko caught each other sneeking glances and hidden smiles at each other.

* * *

**Well I tried to make this longer for those who rather thelonger chapters :) I hope you enjoyed the zutara! Yes, I know it was all of a sudden but I was like, I have to incorporate it, because I may start to discontinue the story soon. But it'll be continued still for a while longer. Reviews are a writers best friend!**


	9. Leaving For The Best

**Um, well, stuid me forgot about Onji and Yori in the last chapter haha. So here they are, and there they go. I've had this idea since the start pratically. You'll get a surprise at the end :)**

**

* * *

**

Leaving For The Best

"What?! You're leaving already?" Katara wailed, not believing that he was already leaving.

"I know it's hard Katara, but I need to help in this war. And one of the ways of doing that is to help Onji and Yori."

"B-but, you just got here. I want a chance to actually _be _with you as a family."

Hakoda placed a firm hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He bent down and looked at her in the eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry Katara, and I'm sorry Sokka. But you have your own things to do with Aang and everyone else, and Iroh and I have no place here anymore."

Katara fought back tears and hugged him tightly alongside Sokka. "I'm going to miss you dad."

"I'm going to miss you too. We will see each other again soon. Quicker than last time, I promise."

She pulled away from their embrace and nodded.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh were parting each other as well.

"I'm very proud of you son, good luck."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko replied.

"Now you know that you have to ensue your training with young Aang?"

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Uncle."

"Goodbye, Prince Zuko," Iroh smiled, snatching a hug from his nephew.

Toph who was now recovering from her injury-but according to her was still in a right state of pain-was absentmindedly flicking a rock into the air.

Until Onji announced earnestly before they began their journey to find a boat to the fire nation, "Thank you everyone for being so kind and thoughtful to us. You have been really great. We will be eternally grateful for your kind gestures, and if there is anything we can do to help you we'll be happy too," she ended with a smile.

They all once again exchanged hugs and kisses.

Katara smiled. "Good luck with your parents."

Yori grabbed Onji's hand. "We'll need it."

"Aang!" Toph called.

He heaved a sigh and walked over to Toph. He turned so his back was facing toward her and kneeled down. He felt her delicate arms wrap around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist. He struggled to stand up and she laughed, "See I told you you needed to grow some muscles, Twinkletoes."

He growled but nonetheless smiled.

"Yeah, well Onji, Yori," Toph began to address, "I hope you find that your parents are well and I'm sure Iroh and Hakoda will do a great job of helping you all out."

_Toph being sensitive? _Aang questioned to himself.

They exchanged one last wave and Iroh, Hakoda, Onji and Yori hiked onward.

* * *

"I did it!" Aang yelled ecstatically.

"Great work, Aang."

Zuko and Aang had been training for an hour and Aang had finally mastered the fire punch. He watched in amusement as a fire ball erupted from his small fist.

"Um, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I know I've hardly mastered the basics, but I was wondering because Azula and Ozai uses lightning, do you think it would be a good idea for me to learn how to redirect lightning?"

To Aang's surprise Zuko smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask. I can say that it has definitely saved my life before and it may be of better use than firebending when facing my sister or fa-Ozai," Zuko corrected himself.

Aang shot him a lopsided smile, and got into an unknown stance. "What's first, Sifu Hotman?"

Zuko chuckled. "Well first, that stance will not help you when redirecting lightning. Uncle taught me that when you are about to get hit by lightning, you should stretch your arm and fingertips out in front of you, like this."

Zuko demonstrated the stance and Aang copied. "Ok, now you've got to learn to trap that lightning inside of you and send it back out through your fingertips of your other hand. Now, Aang, the main thing you have to be sure of is that the lightning does not hit your heart! If it hits it you're dead."

Aang gulped and nodded. "So, um, how do I practice?"

"Well I can't produce lightning, but I'll teach you everything I know about it. But you'll have to remember that it can't compare to the real thing."

Aang swallowed a lump in his throat, again, and watched and listened as Zuko motioned with his hands lightning coming towards him and striking him and explained that he had to let it flow through him. Through Zuko's explanation Aang continued to nod his head and attempt to copy Zuko.

"Have you got that?" Zuko asked before continuing.

"I think so, but how-"

Aang yelped and dodged a stiletto. "What was that?" He asked Zuko, looking around frantically.

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath. _We're in for a real fight now. I don't think my sister is too happy._

Aang and Zuko continued to dodge and manoeuvre attacks sent their way. Although, they still hadn't seen their attackers yet, it wasn't hard to guess from the blue flame and sharp knives.

Then, what Aang had been dreading all along; Azula's lightning attack. He couldn't stop it last time, but this time he was ready. Time stopped as blue and white was aimed at Aang at an amazing speed, he barely even saw it coming towards him. It was a blur and a flash of light as Aang thrust his arm in front of him and caught the lightning in his fingertips. With time slipping away as he held the lightning he redirected it through his other hand and it exploded against some trees. To Aang's amazement he had done it, he had redirected lightning for the first-and what he hoped the last-time in his life.

But he now felt weak at the knees, a lot of energy had been sucked out of him. He fell to his knees and attempted to prop himself up using his fists. Aang watched with blurred vision, struggling to keep his head up, as Azula held a blue-flamed dagger at Zuko's neck. She was holding him by his hair and titling his head back. She stared at Aang with a sickening grin plastered on her face.

Aang's eyes and tattoos began to glow and he now had new found strength. Azula's smirk faltered as she watched Aang raise his air staff into the air. He spun it around and finally plunged it into the ground, sending a wave of air and an earthquake along the ground. Azula's eyes widened and she was sent flying backward straight into the trunk of a tree and was knocked out cold.

Zuko dug his hands into the ground and held onto cracks that had formed, so not to leave the ground and be crashed into a tree like his sister had.

He shouted above the noise, "Aang! Aang! Stop!"

Aang seemed to look Zuko's way but ignored him. He slowly made his way toward Azula. Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki came into view and watched in devastation as Aang walked toward Azula, his staff held tightly in his hand horizontally. He was definitely not himself.

Toph couldn't exactly see what was going on, but it was hard not to feel Aang's vibrations, along with all the other previous Avatars. Just like Zuko had she called out, "Aang, please stop! Don't do anything you'll regret. Please Aang!"

He seemed to stop to contemplate the consequences of his actions. But he figured finally finishing Azula off would be the best consequence of all.

Toph was thinking frantically. _What stops him all the other times? _She looked over to see the other three staring wide-eyed. _Well they aren't going to be of any help. _Toph attempted to walk forward but the strength of the wind was too strong. She had made a decision. "Aang, please don't do this. For me? I love you Aang!"

If it wasn't for the circumstances everyone would've gasped and laughed. But this was not the time for joking around. She continued in a small voice, "Please, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you, Aang."

Aang's tattoos and eyes immediately seized to glow and he fell limp. Him and his air staff fell to the ground and Toph ran to his side. She quickly encased Azula in rock that joined to the tree and looked back into Aang's half open eyes. A lone tear slid down her cheek and Aang sat up groggily, ignoring the weight of Toph leaning on him. She hugged him tightly and said, "Don't ever do that to me again! You hear me?"

Sokka and Suki ran over to Aang's side too, whilst Katara helped Zuko to sit up. "Zuko, are you ok?"

He coughed and replied, "I am now."

They smiled at each other and did something they'd wanted to do for a long time; they kissed.

Aang whispered into Toph's ear, "Did you really mean that? That…y-you love me?"

"Yes, Twinkletoes, of course I did."

* * *

**Fin. No, I was not expecting this to end now either, so sorry for not telling you all in the last chapter. But yes 'Fighting For Your Life' has finished, which leaves me to write all my other wonderful new ideas :) It just had to end here. I couldn't think where to take this. I didn't want another remake of the final battle. So I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing.**

**I thoroughly appreciate my reviewers. I want to give a huge shout out too HeartBreaker640 and xyzisme. Thank yous sooooo much!**


End file.
